THE TOURNAMENT
by scottsman
Summary: The Wasabi Warriors are in Tampa for the International Karate tournament and Martial arts Expo. Kim has become convinced that Jack has an ulterior motive for being there, but her snooping not only causes a huge misunderstanding it could cost someone his life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: As you know my other two stories are period stories, this time I'm breaking my pattern and writing one set in the present day. I hope you like it please please please review and let me know. And here it is **

Chapter 1

The Wasabi Warriors piled off the bus at the International Karate Tournament and Martial arts exposition in Tampa Florida. Jack's victory in the last inter Wasabi dojo tournament had resulted in Sensei Rudy's dojo being chosen by Bobby Wasabi to represent the Wasabi Chain at the exposition. They had decided to go a day early so they would have time to settle in before things really got underway.

Rudy gave Jack the room keys and hurried off to set up his booth. As Jack stood at the counter getting everything squared away with the clerk, Kim was watching him.

About an hour after they had received word that they had been picked to come to Tampa, Jack had received a text message. Ever since then he seemed to have been worried about something.

While they were on the plane Jack and Kim had sat together, Jack was pleasant enough, but she knew that he had something on his mind. Every time she had asked if anything was wrong he would smile and say no.

When he dozed off, she snuck a look at his cell phone. It only took her a couple of seconds to find the text message she was looking for. After she saw it though, she was even more confused. The test message read.

From: JK

To: Jack

321898181

It was just numbers. It didn't make a lick of sense. Inside the notebook she had brought with her Kim had used two entire sheets of paper trying to figure out what these numbers meant. She had tried to exchanging numbers for letters but it only came out CBAHIHAHA and that didn't make any more sense that the numbers themselves did.

Kim decided then and there that she would just have to keep an eye on Jack until she could figure out what was going on. She was brought out of her musing by Jack's voice.

"Reality to Kim, come in," he said waving a hand in front her eyes.

"Oh sorry," said Kim, "What is it Jack." Then she saw that he was holding her room's key card out to her."

"Room 1210, Kim," said Jack giving her a puzzled look.

"T-Thanks, Jack," said Kim said trying to save a little of her dignity."

"_Pull yourself together, Crawford, you're losing it!"_ Kim mentally berated herself.

The rooms that Wasabi Warriors had were rooms 1210, 1212, 1214 they were right next to each other on the even side of the 12th floor hallway. The hotel was one of the nicest in the whole city, and the rooms turned out to be suites.

Jack, Milton and Jerry were in 1212 and Rudy was in 1214. Kim stowed her stuff and when she saw the size of the bathtub, decided the first thing that she would do was take a nice long bubble bath.

Kim had turned on the water and had sat down on the bed to undress. She had just unzipped her denim skirt, when her phone buzzed. She picked it up. It was a text from Milton.

MK1918: Kim, Have U seen Jack? He said he was going to C Rudy's Booth.

Kim: asked Rudy?

MK1918: Yeah, Jack Never Showed

Kim forgot about taking a bath something was definitely up, and if there was one thing that Kimberly Anne Crawford would not put up with it was being kept out of the loop. She stoop up resolutely, determined to get to the bottom of this one way or the other. She started toward the bathroom to turn the water off and promptly fell flat on her face.

Pulling her face out of the carpet she looked at her legs and realized why she fell. Her skirt was down around her ankles.

"Real smooth, Crawford!" She snapped at herself. She pulled herself up and then pulled her skirt back up.

Meanwhile…

Jack didn't like lying to his friends, but considering the text message and what he knew it meant, he figured the less they knew the better. The mysterious numbered text message was one that he hoped he would never receive but he had and now here he was taking the special private elevator up to penthouse suite number 1 the most luxurious lodging in the whole hotel.

He arrived at the penthouse and the elevator opened right into the living room area. On either side of the living room area, there were two pairs of doors each leading to one of the four guest bedrooms. There was grand staircase on the other side of the living room that leading up to what Jack guessed was the master bedroom.

Just as he walked to the center of the room, the doors of the master bedroom were thrown open and a five foot five inch blonde with a bob haircut came flying down the stairs. She slammed into Jack so hard that he wound up flat on his back with her on top of him.

"Jack," she cried, hugging him "You came I so glad you're here!" Jack Lay there on his back looking anything but surprised by this over the top greeting.

"Hello, Jodi," he's said, "it's nice to see you too."

"Well," said another voice, "I just can't trust you two to behave can I?"

Jack and Jodi, who was still half sitting half lying on Jack's chest, both looked up to see another guy about Jack's age standing there looking down on them with a smirk on his face.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Jason, shut up, Jodi, Let me up." He said.

"Oh sorry," said Jodi hopping off his chest.

"Well, here we are," she said happily as Jason gave Jack a hand up, "the three musketeers of Camp Winnoka Falls back together again."

"Jodi," said Jack, "What's the Idea of this text. You sent us both our secret emergency code?" Jodi shushed them and turned serious.

"I'll tell you about it but not here, with the staff around there are too many ears," she said in a hushed voice, "Meet me the restaurant downstairs in 30 minutes."

Jack and Jason nodded, they knew Jodi well enough to know that we she got that serious something was really wrong.

Kim had been from one end of the hotel to other had hadn't found hide nor hair of Jack. Where had he run off too? She met back up with Milton and Jerry down at Rudy's booth. Rudy had done a good job the entrance of his booth was a slightly smaller but fairly accurate model of Shinto shrine. The inside of the booth looked like a miniature version of the Dojo back home.

When the kids walked into the booth Rudy was just putting the finishing touches on it for the official opening of the tournament and expo the next day. The kid's entered single file. First Kim then Milton, then Jerry, as Jerry walked in a Bo staff that Rudy had mounted on brackets on the inside of the shrine came off the brackets and conked him square on the head.

"Ow," he hollered rubbing his head, "Dude, you've got to move that thing!"

"That's never happened before," Said Rudy picking up the staff and looking at it.

"Rudy we couldn't find Jack anywhere," Said Kim as Rudy put the offending bo staff back up on its brackets.

Rudy looked at his watch,

"It's just about Dinner time," he said, "have you checked the restaurant?"

"Good idea," said Milton, "Come on guys let's go!"

Milton, and Kim rushed out of the booth with Jerry behind them. As soon as Jerry passed under the shrine on is way out the staff fell and conked him again.

"Dude, really?!" he said.

"Rudy," he said over his shoulder, "I telling you, man that bo staff is out to get me."

###

There were two doors that led into the restaurant. Kim took one door and Jerry and Milton took the other. Kim was almost to the back of the restaurant when she stopped short. There at one of the private VIP tables in the back she saw Jack. What really took her back was that Jack wasn't alone. He was with a very attractive blonde and he seemed to be hanging on her every word.

Kim couldn't believe her eyes. I mean it wasn't like she a Jack were dating or anything because they weren't so why did she feel like someone had kicked her in the stomach. She turned and raced out of the restaurant.

She never heard Milton and Jerry calling her name as she darted past them. When she got back to her room she stood for a long time on the balcony. She had finally forced herself to face why she felt this way. She liked Jack.

"Well this is your own fault," she berated herself, "you never got up the nerve to tell Jack how you felt and now it's too late."

**To be continued…**

**Will Kim tell Jack how she feels?**

**Why has this Jodi sent for Jack and this mysterious guy Jason?**

**Will Jack tell Kim and rest of the Wasabi Warriors what's really going on?**

**And what about this mysterious ode language that Jack and his old friend seem to know?**

**How does it all connect?**

_**I'll began to answer these questions in the next chapter.**_

_**Please leave a review if you want me to continue this one.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

If Kim had waited five more seconds before she went running out of the restaurant, she would have seen Jason who was lounging on the bench behind Jack and Jodi, sit up.

"Okay," said Jason, "why have you called us, Jodi?"

"Because," said Jodi, "I am certain that within a day or two someone is going to kill my father when he comes to watch me compete here at the tournament."

"Are you sure about that," said Jack.

"I'm positive," she said, "Two days before I left to come here my father received a death threat. It seems there are some nuts back home who are upset with my father's foreign policies."

"That's probably not surprising to anyone who knows who you're father is," said Jason, "Your father is the Swedish ambassador."

"Shh," hissed Jodi, "Not so loud! My ability to speak English without a trace of an accent has kept most everyone else from being any the wiser and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Surely your father has his own bodyguards?" said Jack.

"Of course he does," said Jodi, "But he doesn't always take these things as seriously as he should. Besides that, the threat, I was talking about, was a typewritten threatening letter that was left on his desk."

"So you're saying someone got past the embassy's security," said Jason

"More that than that," said Jodi, "The threat was printed on embassy stationary, and written on an embassy computer. Whoever wrote it wasn't smarted enough to delete it. It was just sheer dumb luck on my part that, later that night, I happen to sit down to use the same computer."

"I get it," said Jack, "You think that someone inside the Embassy or even on your father's personal staff is behind this."  
"Right," said Jodi, "The day after I found the threatening letter on my dad's desk I was in the embassy dojo practicing for the tournament. I was in the middle of stretching out, when I overheard two of the security guards talking. The obviously didn't realize that I was in the dojo or that the wall between the dojo and the hallway isn't that thick."

"What did you hear?" Jason asked

"I heard one man telling the other that the boss had arranged a payoff through some guy named Johnny Tyler and the job of taking out the ambassador would be done in Tampa." Jodi Replied

"Now I see why you need us and why you didn't want to take upstairs." Said Jack. Jodi nodded

"Someone inside my father's own circle is out to get him," she said, "I need help to protect my father, but right now you two are the only people that I know I can trust."

Jack turned to Jason.

"Jace," he said, "You have family here in Tampa so you've been here often enough to know more about the place than we do. Does this name Johnny Tyler ring a bell?"

Jason nodded,

"It sure does," he said, "My uncle is the detective Captain on the police force and I heard him talk about Tyler. He's the biggest fence in the city he's also a part time snitch. He runs things from his office over the top of the Blue Palms night club. Basically nothing illegal goes on in this town without him knowing about it, or being in on it."

"Hmm," said Jodi, "Sounds like maybe have a few words with this guy might be a good idea."

"Sounds like a plan," said Jack, "We'll meet at the penthouse after everyone else is in bed." The three friends stood up and with a final nod of agreement went their separate ways.

When Jack got back to his room he was cornered by Milton and Jerry.

"Dude," said Jerry, "Who was that babe you were talking to in the restaurant and can you introduce me?!"

"_So they saw me,"_ thought Jack, "_I think I can get away with telling them who Jodi is without revealing anything else. Here goes."_

"W-well," said Jack thinking fast, "Her name is Jodi Karlson she's from Sweden and she's here for the tournament."

"She's here for the tournament," said Milton, "She looks like a model not a martial artist."

"There's usually more to people than meets the eye." Said Jack, "And she's no exception."

"I like what meets the eye just fine," said Jerry, "She can throw me to the mat anytime."

Jack rolled his eyes. You could always count on Jerry to think with his hormones instead of his head.

"Dude," said Jerry, "how did you meet her?" Jack gave a barely perceptible wince he had been hoping Jerry wouldn't think to ask him that question.

"I was, uh just walking through the restaurant to see what was there, I bumped into her and we started talking." He said

"I didn't know you could speak Swedish," said Milton

"I can't," said Jack, "She speaks English."

"So will you, Dude?" said Jerry looking almost like a dog that was sitting up and begging.

"Will I what?" said Jack

"Will you introduce us?!" said Milton

"Oh no, Milton," said Jack, "Not you too!"

"Not to worry, Jack," said Milton, "I'm not seeking to make her acquaintance for hormonal reasons."

"_Yeah right,"_ thought Jack,_ "Milton was practically drooling himself when he said that. He may be one of the smartest kids in Seaford but he's still as hormonal as the next person. This is all I need. It's just like a camp. When Jason and I weren't involved in camp activities we were fending off the hormonal boys who were drooling over Jodi. In fact, boys chasing Jodi, is what changed my life forever."_

_Flashback:_

Jack, Jodi, and Jason were on their way to the camp cafeteria. The three thirteen year old black belts had been at the archery range all morning. They were having a private contest amongst themselves to see who could hit the most bull's-eyes in a row. They had gone at it for close to an hour without any misses. When lunchtime came they decided to call it a draw and got get something to eat.

They were almost to the cafeteria when the boys from the Arapaho Cabin came around the corner and spotted them. Jack groaned when he saw them. They were the biggest trouble makers at camp. Their leader, Jake Keller, was a spoiled, rich, jerk who was used to getting his own way. And word had reached Jack and his friends through the grapevine that Jake had set his sights on Jodi. Jake came slithering up and put his arm around Jodi.

"Hey babe," he said, "Lets lose the losers and have some real fun."

"Jake," growled Jodi, "If you don't take your hand off of me you're going to pull back a bloody stump!"

"Oh come on," said Jake, "Don't be that way."

Jodi pulled Jakes arm off of her and used it to flip him to the ground. Jake humiliated flew into rage.

"Get them!" he yelled at his friends. The Arapaho boys attacked, but by now Jason and Jack had stepped up to back Jodi up, and together fighting back to back, the trio had made short work of the troublemaking boys. Jack ended the fight by putting Jake on his back with a spinning wheel kick. When all the boys were on the ground Jack straightened up from his fighting stance and turned to make sure his friends were alright. As he did this, what he failed to see was Jake pulling a switch blade knife out of his boot.

Jack was just about to say something to Jodi when she saw Jake coming at Jack with the knife.

"Jack look out," she screamed. Jack whirled around, but before he had chance to defend himself Jake had plunged the knife into his gut. Jack slumped to the ground and the last he saw was a counselor running toward them and Jodi on top of Jake beating his face with both fists.

Jack awoke later in the ER to hear the Doctor explaining to Jodi and Jason that their friend Jack had lost a lot of blood and need a transfusion ordinarily that wouldn't have been a problem but some nincompoop down in the blood bank had mixed up the labels on the blood bags and now they didn't know which was type O as Jack began to fade out again he heard Jason telling the Doctor to get the needle.

The second time that Jack woke up he was in a hospital room. Jodi was sitting next to the bed and Jason was standing nearby by. When Jodi saw that Jack was awake she almost jumped on him in her hurry to hug him. Jack was pleasantly surprise and more than a little curious when he realized that even with her weight on him he was in almost no pain.

"Jack I'm so glad that you're going to be okay you've been here for hours," she said, "the cops arrested Jake. The camp director found out that Jake bribed his counselor to let him sneak that knife into camp. So that counselor got canned."

"I'd like my own shot at Jake," said Jack when Jodi finally stopped to catch her breath. Jodi reached down and pulled back the bandage to look at the wound and she and Jack both stopped short the wound was closing before their eyes.

"What the, how," said Jack, when his astonished look met Jodi "What is going here!" they both looked at Jason and realized that he was looking slightly guilty."

A look of realization flashed over his face.

"The transfusion," said Jack looking accusingly at Jason, "there was something in your blood and you knew it."

Jason sank into a chair.

"Guys," he said, "I have a secret that I've kept from even the two of you until now. I have a genetic anomaly in me that gives me what my dad calls and adaptive musculoskeletal system. Which means that I can at will become however strong that I want to be. This anomaly also causes me to heal faster than a normal human being."

"So my accelerated healing is a result of the transfusion," said Jack, "Which probably means that it will disappear."

"That's just it," said Jason, "The transfusion was over two hours ago the enhanced healing should already be gone, but it's not and it never should have been that pronounced. I think this means that Jack had one half of the genetic code for the adaptive muscle anomaly already in his DNA and when he got the transfusion from me, it activated the anomaly in him and gave him the same gifts."

_(End Flashback)_

Jack smiled as he remembered all of this. Thanks to some quick thinking and fancy foot work they managed to get Jack put under the care of Jason's father for the duration of his "Recovery" and the hospital staff was never any the wiser. And it was also true that ever since then Jack had almost limitless strength at his disposal.

Jack was brought out of his reminiscing by Jerry and Milton who were still begging to be introduced to Jodi.

"Look," said Jack, "This tournament is a weeklong event. If in the next two days you convince me that you're going to act like gentlemen instead of a bunch of crazy wolfhounds, then I'll introduce you."

Milton looked shocked that Jack would include him in this condition.

"Yeah I mean you too Milton," said Jack, "A minute ago your tongue was hanging out too."

Meanwhile…

Jodi had gotten all the way back up to her room only to realize that she had left her cell phone laying on the table in the hotel restaurant. She had gone back downstairs to get it and now was on her way back up to her room.

Kim stepped off the elevator to get her mind off of Jack she had thrown herself into helping Rudy with the booth. She was on her way back to the booth to deliver some stuff that Rudy wanted all at once she bumped into to someone and they both went sprawling. Kim looked up and stopped short. The person she had bumped into was none other than the girl she had seen Jack with earlier!

**TBC Please Review**

**What will happen when Kim faces Jack's mystery girl?**

**Will they trade pleasantries or punches?**

**Will Kim find out Jack's biggest secret his gift?"**

**What will Kim think of Jack's special gift?**

**Stay tuned and Review for chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Before Kim could react one way or the other much less stand up, the girl had jumped to her feet and was pulling Kim to hers.

"I'm so sorry about that," she said, "it was totally my fault, I wasn't watching were I was going." Kim had been carrying a box of free souvenirs that Bobbi Wasabi had given Rudy to hand out at the booth. The souvenirs, which included everything from Wasabi pens to Wasabi Frisbees were now scattered all over the floor.

Before Kim could say yea or nay, Jodi bent down and started helping her pick the stuff up and put it back in the box.

"Oh by the way," she said, "I'm Jodi."

"I'm Kim," Kim replied in a subdued tone of voice.

"Nice to meet you," said Jodi, then she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Kim's tournament pass around her neck "and Congrats on being invited to this tournament it's a pretty big deal."

"Yea, Thanks," Said Kim

"Is something wrong," said Jodi with concern, "You seem a little down?"

"_Why shouldn't I be down," _Thought Kim_, "You walked in with your gorgeous face, your great figure, and your sparkling personality and beat me to the guy I liked." _

Out loud, before she could stop she heard herself say,

"There's this guy that I really like, but I don't think he feels the same way." To Kim's surprise Jodi pulled her into a sympathetic hug.

"I know what that's like, sister," she said, "I've been there, but tell me have you ever told this guy how you feel about him?"

"Well N-no," said Kim, "but what's the point I mean I already said that I don't think he feels the same about me."

"You'll never know that for sure unless you try!" said Jodi then she looked at her watch. It said 7:45 p.m.

"Good grief," she said, "is that that time! I got to go my father's calling me at eight." She turned and gave Kim another quick squeeze.

"Good luck with your guy problem and let me know how it turns out." She said as she started toward the elevator.

When Jodi had disappeared into the elevator Kim turned and started in the direction of the walkway that connected to hotel to convention hall where Rudy's booth was set up.

"_Man," _Kim thought, _"I_'_m so confused. Why did she have to be nice? Now I know why Jack likes her, heck I'm beginning to like her too. I want to win Jack but at the same time I don't want to see a nice person like Jodi get her heart broken either. What a mess!_

###

It was nearly eleven o'clock and most of the Wasabi Warriors were in their beds asleep. Jack lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was awake for two reasons; first it was almost time for him to get up and meet Jason and Jodi for their little trip to the Blue Palms. The other reason was because there was no way he was going to be able to sleep with the tag team snoring that was coming from the other two beds.

When eleven O'clock rolled around, Jack slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. Earlier when he had come back to the room, he had stashed the clothes he was going to wear in the bathroom closet without Jerry and Milton being any the wiser.

Now he got dressed in these clothes. Slipping quietly through the darkened room he hooked his phone and Wallet off of his night stand. He moved to the door as quickly and quietly as he could, even though he knew that he could probably walk a herd of elephants through the room and those two wouldn't even turn over.

Once he was out in the hallway he made a beeline for the penthouse elevator. When the doors opened and Jack stepped out into the Penthouse living room, the first thing he saw was Jason sitting on the sofa closest to grand staircase.

"Where's Jodi," Asked Jack. Jason nodded toward the open bedroom door at the top of the staircase. The staff and gone home for the night so the trio could now talk freely.

"Still getting ready," he replied.

"I'll be down in a minute I'm just putting on my face." She called out.

Jack and Jason both rolled their eyes.

"Girls," they said in unison

"I heard that!" she snapped from her bedroom. Jack and Jason looked at each other and smirked. A few minutes later Jodi came down the stairs. She was wearing a stylish white dress and white knee high boots.

The boys stood up as she reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Alright," she said dropping her phone into her handbag, "let's go." The three friends crossed the room and took the elevator down one floor. Getting off on the next floor down they went down the back staircase to avoid being seen as much as possible.

When they got to the club, which was only a block away, Jodi got them passed the bouncer out front by slipping him a 100 dollar bill. Inside the place was jumping. People were jumping twisting and gyrating on the dance floor, there were multi colored pulsating lights and the music was so loud Jack was sure he was going to go deaf before they got out of there.

Looking around they spotted the staircase that led up to the second floor. As they made their way toward Jason leaned over to Jack and Jodi. He got as close as he could so he could be heard over the music without having to yell.

"If I were a betting man I would bet a month's allowance that there's some sort of back door or escape passage out of that office. I'll go cover it in case he rabbits." Jack nodded

"Good luck." Said Jodi. She took Jack's arm and they started acting like a couple on a date so they wouldn't attract attention as they casually worked their way toward the stairs. They also took it slow to give Jason time to get in position.

As soon they were sure the bouncers weren't looking they slipped up the staircase to the second floor. Once they were on the second floor it didn't take long to figure out which door was Tyler's the muscle bound hulk standing guard outside the door was pretty much a dead giveaway.

Jodi walked up to the hulk, gave a little smile and promptly kicked him in the groin as hard as she could. Before he could hit the floor and go into the fetal position he was nailed by a flying side kick from Jack that sent him into the door hard enough to knock it down.

They stepped over the prostrate form of the now unconscious bodyguard into the outer office and promptly came face to face with a six foot tall, olive-skinned Amazon in dreadlocks.

She struck a fighting stance.

"I can't hit a girl," said Jack the "Amazon" smirked and lunged forward to attack only to be knocked back by a fist.

Jack, who had stepped sideways, smiled, and pointed at Jodi.

"She, on the other hand, is an entirely different story." Jodi squared off against the Amazonian woman. The woman suddenly threw a lightning fast roundhouse kick. Jodi was quicker. She threw a back leg sweep knocking the woman on her back.

Jodi smirked,

"You didn't really think that it would be that easy did you?" she said. The enraged woman scrambled to her feet just in time to be hit by a flying wheel kick that sent her through the door she was blocking.

Johnny Tyler pressed a button on his desk as he jumped up, turning he bolted into the secret passageway only to come back out a few seconds later being carried like a suitcase by Jason.

"You weren't thinking of leaving were you," said Jason as he plopped Johnny Tyler back in his chair.

"How'd you find my secret passageway." Snapped Tyler

"Hmph," said Jason, "if it's such a secret you should have hidden it better."

"Now," said Jack, cracking his knuckles menacingly, "We've got some real good questions and you'd better have some real good answers."

"I ain't telling you nothing," snapped the greasy haired snitch trying to put on a tough guy act.

"Oh I think you will," said Jodi, leafing through Tyler's ledger, "Because if you don't we're going to the DA's office and we're going to tell him that you've been selling stolen property again which as you know is a violation of your parole!"

"Yeah," said Jason, "My sources tell me that you've already got two strikes against you one more and you're out."

This seemed to take the wind out Tyler's sails.

"What do you want to know?" he said.

"We know that you were recently hired to middle man a payoff from boss to client here in Tampa," said Jodi, "What I don't think you know is that you've gotten yourself mixed up as the middle man in an international assassination plot. If the DA finds out about that he's going to personally put your butt in traction!""

"Who hired you?" Jack asked Tyler's expression went from concern to fear as he realized that his greed had gotten him in over his head.

"I don't know, I Swear," said Tyler, "It was done over the phone and the number was blocked. The paid me $100,000 All I know is that he told me that tomorrow before noon I was supposed to put 500,000 dollars in a duffle back then leave the bag in one of the public lockers in the airport." When Tyler stopped he pointed to a black duffle bag in the corner.

"Alright," said Jason, "Were going to let you go, and you're going to get out of town and lay low until this whole mess blows over."

Tyler nodded and ran out of the office so fast they swore he left have his shirt behind.

"Alright," said Jason, picking up the duffle bag "We'd got what we came for. Let's get back to the hotel before we're missed. Tomorrow we bait a little trap for our assassin."

The trio used the secret passageway and emerged in the back alley. Once outside they headed back to the hotel. When they got there they split up each going to their floors and rooms. Jack went to the twelfth floor and slipped into his room.

He never noticed the eyes that were watching him from the cracked door of Kim's suite. The eyes narrowed as the door closed silently.

**TBC Please review**

**I thrive on feedback. Just a few reviews to encourage the next chapter Please and Thank you.**


End file.
